


Impromptu Hair Braiding

by MusicalDoodleBug



Series: DoodleBug Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, after battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalDoodleBug/pseuds/MusicalDoodleBug
Summary: Really short drabble inspired by the fluff prompt, “Shh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”





	Impromptu Hair Braiding

“Chat, is this really necessary?” Ladybug asked her partner. She was currently sitting atop a railing on the Eiffel Tower, her partner standing behind her. 

“Of course it is m’lady. I never get to use my fabulous skills,” he replied. “And besides, your hair is so cute it’s impossible to resist.”

Ladybug held her yo-yo up to see what was happening behind her. She had to admit the sight was adorable. Chat had gone quiet, but his face was lit up in a smile. He had both hands in her hair, carefully braiding it. 

She giggled at the faces he began pulling when he realized she was watching. After he tied off the first one with one of her red ribbons, he began running his fingers through the rest of her hair. 

She put the yo-yo down and let him get back to it, content in the silence between them. She waved down to the people staring at them down below. She could have sworn she caught a glimpse of Alya’s bright red hair, but then again, maybe she hadn’t. 

Chat had finally begun to braid the other side, going rather slowly in her opinion. She told him just that. “Just because an akuma takes my pigtails out doesn’t mean you have to do my hair.”

“To be fair, you did say you didn’t mind.” Chat replied, still braiding. 

“I didn’t mind until I realized that you wanted to play hair shop and my lunch hour is halfway over already.”

“Well, if the lady wishes, we can always grab a quick bite to eat. You know, after I finish your hair.”

She groaned. “This is going to take forever, isn’t it.”

“It will if you keep wiggling. You have this thing about moving your head a lot while talking.” He twisted the piece of her hair in his hands before continuing. “Now shh. Stop fussing so I can finish braiding your hair.”

Ladybug sunk back against his chest, defeated. There goes her chance to make up the work she missed because of the akuma. 

She glanced back at the yo-yo in her lap, camera still open. She slowly lifted it up, making sure to get Chat in with the ribbon hanging out of his mouth and his hands in her hair. Then she snapped the picture, giggling when Chat looked up just as it was going off. 

He just grinned and rolled his eyes, continuing to braid. And Ladybug? 

Well, she decided spending her lunch hour here would be much better than doing work, even if she had to pay for it later.


End file.
